Perfect
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Matt schreibt Mimi eine Brief mit seine letzten Zeilen.


**Perfect**

Liebe Mimi,

ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dir meine letzten Zeilen und auch mein letztes Lied zu widmen, ich möchte dir alles erzählen, meine Gefühle und Gedanken:

Ich wünschte du hättest mich auch nur ein letztes Mal angeschaut, ein letztes Mal mit mir geredet. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen von dir ignoriert zu werden, denn dafür empfinde ich zu viel für dich, als dass ich das einfach so hinnehmen kann.

_~Hey Girl, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_[Did I grow up according to plan]~_

Du hieltest mich immer für eingebildet und dachtest, alles was ich im Kopf hätte, wäre meine Musik. Aber das stimmt nicht! Ich tue es nur, weil es mir Spaß macht, ich tue einfach Dinge, die ich tun will. Aber du ignorierst das alles einfach und hast keine Ahnung wie weh du mir damit tust.

_~And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along~_

Ich habe oft versucht mich für dich zu ändern, ich wollte, dass du mich respektierst. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit habe ich gemerkt, dass es nicht bringt, denn ich werde niemals gut genug für dich sein, du hast jemand besseren verdient. Ich habe versucht mich damit abzufinden und ich habe weiter zu leben, aber ich könnte nicht sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Nein, ich sehne mich immer noch nach dir und egal wie oft du mich noch abblitzen lassen wirst, du kannst meine Gefühle nicht ändern.

_~And now I try hard to make it_

_[I just wanna make you proud]_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm all right_

_And you can't change me~_

Und auch nachdem wir endlich mal zusammen waren, habe ich gemerkt, dass du das eigentlich gar nicht wolltest und schon wieder einen neuen Freund hattest. ‚Nicht hält ewig' hast du gesagt. ‚Vor allem die Liebe ändert sich immer wieder.' Und doch habe ich nie aufgehört dich zu lieben.

Immer noch schwirrt mir die Frage im Kopf herum: Warum? Warum hast du mich verlassen? Ich habe zwar wie jeder andere meine Macken und doch habe ich immer versucht, deinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Es tut mit Leid, denn ich bin eben nicht perfekt.

Und nun ist es zu spät für mich. Du hast dich entschieden und ich muss damit leben.

_~'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect~_

Ich habe alles möglich getan um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und endlich von diesem schrecklichen Schmerz loszukommen, doch immer schweiften meine Gedanken zu dir. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen.

All die Tage, die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben, scheinen so weit weg zu sein. Ich denke nicht daran und auch nicht an dich. Und doch scheint es, als ob mir etwas fehlt. DU! Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, das ist mir nun klar geworden.

_~I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_[Did you know you used to be hero?]_

_All the days you spend with me_

_Now seem so far away~_

Ich habe öfters versucht mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, doch du hast dich dafür nicht interessiert. Warum? Hat dir das alles etwa nichts bedeutet?

Doch ich habe dich nie aufgegeben und habe immer versucht, dir zu gefallen. Ich habe mein bestes gegeben, aber du hast mich mit Füßen getreten. Irgendwann war es genug für mich, denn noch eine Abfuhr hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Ich habe dich in Ruhe gelassen und du hast nichts dazu gesagt. Du hast es hingenommen und für dich sah es so aus als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber das stimmt nicht. Nichts ist in Ordnung.

_~And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothings allright~_

Ich habe alles verloren, auch meine Geduld hat irgendwann ein Ende. Ich habe endlich eingesehen, dass ich dich nicht umstimmen kann. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und nichts kann das ändern.

Auch nicht du, nachdem du vor ein paar Wochen erkannt hast, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du wolltest mit mir reden, hast versucht mir zu helfen, aber ich habe genug von dir. Es ist zu spät für dich. Deine Entschuldigungen kannst du vergessen. Ich habe zu viel Schmerz erfahren, als dass ich jetzt einfach so nachgeben könnte. Und doch wünschte ich mir, wir könnten wieder zurückgehen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Aber das geht nicht! Es ist zu spät, für dich und für mich.

_~Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect~_

Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, was du gesagt hast. Du hast mich immer runter gemacht, egal wie sehr ich versucht habe, dein perfekter Freund zu sein. Du hast mich angemeckert, weil ich dich nie aufgegeben habe und immer bei dir sein wollte. Mag sein, dass ich etwas übertrieben habe, aber so etwas habe ich nicht verdient. Und egal was du nun sagst oder machst, ich werde die nie verzeihen, wie du mich behandelt hast.

Und das alles, die Schuld und der Schmerz machen es mir schwer mit dir zu reden. Ich versuche dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis ich meine Gefühle wieder im Griff habe, aber du verstehst mich nicht.

_~Nothings gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothings gonna make this right again_

_[Please don't turn your back]_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand~_

Nach vielen Überlegungen habe ich entschieden, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, denn ohne dich erscheint mir mein Leben sinnlos. Während du diesen Brief hier liest, werde ich bereit stehen um endlich Abschied von dieser Welt mit all ihren Schmerzen zu nehmen.

In ewiger Liebe,

dein Matt

Zitternd hielt Mimi das Blatt in den Händen. Was sie das las, konnte sie einfach nicht fassen. Matt liebte sie! Aber sie hatte ihn verstoßen, was sie nun mehr als alles andere bereute. ‚Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er das nicht ernst meint', dachte sie den Tränen nahe. Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch. Wie war das am Ende? ‚Einen Schlussstrich ziehen'? Hatte Matt etwa vor, sich umzubringen?

Schnell lief sie in den Flur, zog ihre Jacke und Schuhe an und stürmte raus. Sie musst Matt dringend finden und ihn davon abhalten. In rasendem Tempo rannte sie durch die dunklen Straßen, in denen um diese Uhrzeit kaum noch einer unterwegs war. Hoffentlich hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht.

_~ Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect~_

Da war die Brücke! Ihre Vermutung war also doch richtig gewesen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Saß dort nicht jemand auf dem Geländer? Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie die Person, es war Matt. „Matt!", rief sie überglücklich. „Ein Glück, dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden habe, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, ich…"

„Mimi", hauchte Matt und drehte sich zu mir, „lass es mit deinen Entschuldigungen bleiben, okay? Ich habe eingesehen, dass du mich niemals lieben wirst." Er seufzte. „Doch ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Also auf Wiedersehen." Er drehte sich wieder in Richtung Wasser.

„Matt, warte!", schrie sie, aber es war zu spät. Das einzige, was sie wahrnahm, war ein platschen, aber es schien weit weg zu sein. „Matt, du Dummkopf", flüsterte sie und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Warum hast du mir nicht noch ein letztes Mal zugehört?" Eine weitere Träne suchte ihren Weg auf den Boden.

„Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass", sie machte eine Pause, „dass ich dich doch auch liebe." Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf den Boden.

„Und ich tue es immer noch."

_~ Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect~_

- 4 -


End file.
